


Wrath of Ultraman

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Smallville
Genre: Not for fans of Lana Lang, Other, Torture, graphic content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. What happens, when someone would dare to cross Clark Luthor?! Warning: Contains graphic content and suggestive themes, reader discretion is highly advised. !
Kudos: 4





	Wrath of Ultraman

**Author's Note:**

> Now, this is again something that had been nagging my mind as in "Clark goes Injustice Superman" in and given the sadistic streak of Clark Luthor and Bizarro, I can see this happening very easily.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

When Clark Luthor was walking down Metropolis, looking like if he owned the place, with people looking at him in restrained contempt that he mostly ignored, before he passed by Isis Foundation, which belonged to Lana Lang, who tried to help the people who had been laid off by the Luthors before she spat in Clark's face, glaring at him in disgust. Clark calmly wiped his face with a napkin as he kept walking but deep down, he felt burning rage. He would not let such insult go without consequences.

* * *

When Lana came to, she felt chill all over her body before she noticed that her arms were hanging on chains above and legs were tied. She faced Clark, who eyed her up and down, smirking as she glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you are you doing?" Lana demanded, angry, confused and terrified of what was he going to do to her.

"Something you should learn. Never try to cross me." Clark said and Lana paled as it hit her as she saw the U in diamond on his shirt.

"Ultraman…" Lana paled. "I'm sorry… please…" She sobbed, begging for mercy. "Have mercy…"

"Mercy… you should know there is no such thing." Clark said before his eyes glowed red, burning a line right down Lana's collarbone as she screamed in pain. He burned another line down Lana's shoulder as she screamed and sobbed, while he also broke her fingers, one by one, while smirking at her.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Lana sobbed.

Suddenly, she screamed even louder as her vocal cords almost broke as Clark dug his nails into her skin on her wrists and started to peel, exposing Lana's flesh and muscles to the cold as blood streamed down whatever was left of her skin and dripped down her arms.

Next thing Lana knew, there was a tornado spinning around and she screamed in pain, as if her body was on fire, countless of cuts on her body, until her clothes were nothing but tatters and cuts all over her body. Lana was barely conscious, but then the pain reached all new heights, when Clark picked a handful of rock salt and Lana felt her throat being ripped apart as he rubbed it against her open wounds on her body as the salt came into contact with the blood.

"Stop… please…" Lana begged in between her sobs.

"Why should I? This is fun." Clark said.

With that, he grabbed Lana's nails and started to pull as Lana again screamed, each nail being ripped off her finger until Clark dropped the last fingernail. He then ripped off the remaining tatters of Lana's clothes, leaving her naked as the day she was born.

Clark then looked down at her feet and focused his eyes as Lana felt the burning from her feet right up, as if her body was on fire until her heart couldn't take the pain anymore and gave and Lana slumped her head limply but Clark wasn't done until there was nothing left but burning crisps of Lana Lang.

Clark smirked in satisfaction, glad that he punished another person, who had dared to cross him. No one would do that and live.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, who knows on whether Earth-2 Lana was a decent person but given the crap the canon Lana put Clark through in Smallville, it's tempting to sometimes have Clark go all Injustice Superman and pay her back in as brutal fashion as possible.
> 
> If this happened to Lana in canon, I wouldn't lose any sleep all over her.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
